To think
by NashiTora
Summary: Natsu felt those little ninjas in his stomach. And he doesn't know how to cope with this sort of thing. So he seeks the help of the guild. Will he then sum up the courage, and tell it to her? Will it turn out well? NaLu two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fanfic! Anyway, after this one shot, I will be working on a couple of multi-chapters... (I hope I can) before school starts. There's like 5 weeks more before school starts again, and I don't want letting some of you wait an entire year for another update. Gaah, Idk. Anyway,Here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Natsu's POV:

I don't even know what to do anymore. Mira told me to build up some courage and just tell her. But, come on, telling someone that you like them, isn't as easy as beating Hades. (Maybe, I can die, in that sort of way though,) but I might as well die if I just get broken in the end... Oh what the heck, I know you're thinking about me being a very very dense person, that if you tell me you like me, I would just say, "I like you back, we're nakama right?" In that sort of way, but come on, after 7 years of sleeping I could say, I'm not that dense person everyone thought I was back then.

Oh, sorry, slipped my mind, Who am I going to confess to? Didn't you already know that though? No? Seriously? Okay, maybe I'm just talking to myself, I'll just say it, straight forward.

My one and only partner and bestfriend (Besides Happy), Lucy Heartfilia. Yes, I did fall for that blonde almost everyone was after from the start, (Even that ice bastard, Gray was) I just realized, some nin nin ninjas went bouncing inside my stomach, and I don't know what to do. So I did what any dense person would do... Ask Mirajane.

Gaah, I'm talking too much, aren't I? Maybe, I'll tell her...next month? Or on her birthday? Maybe Christmas? Valentines' day? St. Patrick's day? How about Halloween? I don't even know. I am hopeless. Very hopeless. But I really don't want ruining our friendship or partnership because of these feelings. I don't, honestly. I heard about that feeling when you tell someone or a close friend of yours, you like them, then they don't feel the same, both of you really feel awkward and just regret confessing. Believe me, that's true. Mira told me it was.

"Baka, baka, baka!" I punched myself on the head, fire within my fists.

"Ne, squinty eyes." Obviously, ice pee called out. "What do you want, droopy eyes?"

"What's wrong with you?" Oh yeah, no one knows besides Mira, Erza (she forced me tell her), and Levy.

"That's none of your business, stripper."

"You know, I'm your friend too. Come on, Natsu." Ugh fine.

"Erm, promise you won't tell Lucy?"

"You didn't burn her house down, did you?" With that, I smacked him on his head. "Of course not, idiot!"

"Hey! I'm sorry okay. Don't tell me you burned the book she's working on?" Another smack on the head.

"Oi! Would you stop that? I'll stop guessing, now what?"

"I, uh, kinda, sorta, maybe, um..." "Just get on with it!" "I like Lucy." I whispered, and the stripper didn't really seemed surprised. "Well?" I asked him, waiting for any reaction._  
_

"Oh sorry. 'Oh that's quite a shock, what are you going to do now?'" Gray said in an annoying voice and a bored look.

"You aren't surprised at all?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Almost all of the guild knows that. Congrats, dumbass."

"For what?"

"For finally realizing it." I sighed.

"You all think, I'm THAT dense, aren't you?" He nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know. Maybe soon, I'll confess."

"Soon? Don't you want to do it now?"

"Of course I do, but I just think the timing's not right..." I stole a glance at the girl that caught my eye the first time we met at Hargeon. She was chatting with Mira, Levy and the other girls.

"OI NATSU!" Gray shouted right at my ear. "Gaaah. What?!"

"Did you hear what I just said?" I shook my head.

"Ugh, I said, tell her now."

"Can I just tell her next week?"

"Next Monday? No way, Tomorrow."

"Thursday."

"Wednesday!"

"Saturday!"

"Friday!"

"Sunday."

"Fine, Saturday. but be true to your word. Make her yours now, before someone else takes her."

"And who might that be?"

"Hm...Me?" We stared at each other's eyes, then we bursted in laughter. "Yeah like you would do that. You like Juvia right?" I asked simply teasing him, silencing ice pee, blood rushing up to his face. Ha, gotcha, stripper.

"Y-yeah, just tell her, a-alright?" He said, then standing up, who knows where he's going?

.

.

.

It was getting late, so I decided to go home, of course, I won't do that before stopping by Lucy's apartment, am I right?

"Yo Luce!" I saw her bolted upright her seat, somehow, turning pink. Hm, wonder what's wrong?

"E-Eh? Natsu? Why?"

"It's getting late, we should probably go home!"

"WE?~" The girls teased, aye, these girls are just. I caught Lucy blushing a bit. Hm.

"I'm going home! C-come on Natsu!" She hurriedly ran towards me, I replied her with a grin. I slung my arm around her shoulders, seeing as it's shivering outside.

"Thanks Natsu."

"No problem. Now come on, we better head home."

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

Yup, Finally here.

"Okay, Natsu, I'm going to take a shower. Don't come in alright?"

"Yeah yeah." I replied, pretending to be bored. But I'm not...of course.

To be honest, I was always comfortable of me and Lucy just being like this; Best friends. Partners. Me always barging in her house using the window, not minding the door, Her 'Lucy Kicking' me out the window. Me always arriving unannounced, as if every time I visit, she's just coming out from her bathroom.

If I ever try and confess to her, and ruin all of this, then I would really be all a waste of time and power. I don't want to switch to an awkward state, almost forgetting the times we shared because of that. Because I know that bringing back all those things would really be harder than beating Master Makarov.

"Ah~ That feels better~" Lucy said, getting out of the bathroom, all fresh. Dressed up in pink pajamas, teeth freshly brushed, hair neatly combed, all ready for bed. That was fast.

"Ne, Lusheee!"

"What is it Natsu?" She yawned.

"Can I sleep with you? Pweasee?" I pouted hoping to get the celestial mage's 'yes'. I grinned at her.

"Eh, Fine, Whatever." She yawned more, pulling the covers on her, I guess she's really tired. I snuggled beside her, her back facing against me, placing my arm around her waist. I felt her tense up a bit, then she quickly relaxed. She was shivering a bit, so I pulled her close, I want to at least help her sleep comfortable.

Looking at her like this, her this vulnerable, I just want me and only me, to see her like this. Nobody else. I can be selfish okay.

Seeing as it is now, because of me realizing my uh feelings towards her made my thoughts change a bit. Not thinking about food or fights or anything. Just Lucy filling my mind. (not dirty thoughts! filthy minded you lot!)

Thinking about anything and everything. As cliche as it sounds, If you gave me 10 jewels for every time I think about her, I'll have 10 jewels. You already know why, of course. Because she never left my mind.

Thinking was never me. OBVIOUSLY. But come on, if you would like someone, you can barely focus. That is what I'm feeling now. Before realizing this sort of stuff, I'm not the one to focus either. I can focus when it's really a serious matter, but other than that, it was all FOOD, FOOD, OI ICE PEE, AND FOOD.

Sleeping almost every night like this, right next to the girl I love, with her not knowing isn't really a bad thing. I don't want anything change, 'cause with her in my arms right here is pretty alright.

And, before I do that long awaiting day, which is this Saturday, with 5 days left. Before anything of that, these remaining days left..well, I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it.

Still hoping for the best, but I'm kinda expecting the worst. She's all or nothing.

"I really do hope you're gonna accept Luce, confessing to you would be like throwing my life on the line," I chuckled softly to myself, whispering every word. "As cliche as it sounds, it might be true." Some of you might gag at that, but someone telling you that he or she loves you back is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to you. I feel really cheesy right now.

Lucy's sleeping figure turned around and right now we're face to face. I felt those ninjas again.

"Oh, and I hope you'll stop putting all those make up on, 'cause you're already beautiful, alright?" I touched her cheek with my thumb, smiling. I leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead.

"I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

**Yeah! Finally done. Anyway, I don't know if this will really be a one-shot or a two-shot. Maybe I'll post how he'll confess. I don't know. Oh um, sorry If I made Natsu THAT cheesy and cliche, but believe me there are so much more fanfictions that are cheesier than that, I swear. So um yeah, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, as requested, I worked on a second chapter! A apologize for taking so long. I'm kinda proud of how long I made this chapter. 5, 624 words! That's the first! Haha, okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up, reminding herself it's Friday. Still curious to what Natsu, and the 'confession' he's talking about.

Yes, she indeed heard the dragon slayer 3 days ago. She was shocked when she heard the fire mage speak about him, doing a confession. She didn't understand a lot, but she heard, not that clear though, She didn't have excellent hearing like the fire mage. She was about to fall asleep when she heard, the word 'confession'.

She really didn't know who he was gonna confess to, _Maybe it's Lisanna._ but even though, she's ready to cheer him on. Even it means tearing her heart a bit. or maybe in pieces,Who knows.

She never really thought that SHE could be the one he's referring to, and she never did. Maybe once, but she immediately shook it off, making her remember the time that she thought he was gonna confess to her at the South Gate park. But it all turned out into a disappointment, He just wanted to dig up a 'treasure' which was rumored to be under the Sola tree, and is full of embarrassing pictures of the guild members, and it didn't help her one bit. It was sort of Mirajane's fault though, letting her hang onto hope, that supposedly, wasn't there at the first place.

So she's not going to make the same mistake again. Why was she disappointed? Easy, she already loved him, way before Mira pointed out that Natsu might like her. It was when he caught her when she fell from that 10 story, sort of sky prison when she was kidnapped by Phantom. From then on, each day with the dragon slayer always made her heart skip a beat. With that toothy grin of his...Of course though, she won't admit that to anyone except for herself. Not even Levy her other best friend, knew about it. Sigh.

The stellar mage, glanced at the window, knowing the pinkette would barge in through that window any moment now, so she went straight to the bathroom, with her clothes in tow. Might as well get ready, don't want Natsu seeing her go out of the bathroom, in only her towel again. Which happened a lot of times, from her joining Fairy Tail, to this very point of the year. Even seeing her in the bathroom, naked. But he didn't really mind, because he was that dense then.

The moment she stepped in the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. She stripped her clothes off then turned the shower on.

"Ah, how nice..." After that, she then went to her bathtub, her knees close to her chest, while her chin rested on it.

Remembering what Natsu said after the unclear words, her face flushed just at the thought.

(flashback)

_She turned around facing him, still pretending she's fast asleep. She thought she would hear him better, but it surprised the key user what he said next._

_"Oh, and I hope you'll stop putting all those make up on, 'cause you're already beautiful, alright?" His thumb resting on her cheek for a bit. She wasn't sure if Natsu was just talking to himself, practicing for his so-called confession or, he was actually saying it to her. Well his thumb did touch her cheek, so was he referring to her? Did he know she was awake? Her mind was filled with questions probably unanswerable. She resisted the urge to open her eyes. Then she felt his lips press on her forehead...Was she dreaming? _

_It just felt all too good to be true. But then again, she remembered a quote from one of her favorite authors, saying that 'If something is too good to be true, then you can bet it's not.' That book was a bit dark, but it was alright to fit for her liking. Maybe that author was a bit pessimistic, but then again that author was good... Gaah. She screamed mentally, totally confused if what's happening now was either reality or fantasy. _

_Her brain was filled with lots and lots of thoughts, But one last sentence, silenced the celestial mage's mind._

_"And I wouldn't change a thing." The dragon slayer finally said, then after minutes of silence which felt like almost an eternity to her, she finally heard soft snoring. She sighed in relief._

_She managed to open her right eye, peering over the fire mage. Looking at his cute face, the face she had grown to love. She pinched her right arm, resulting to her, almost shouting, good thing she managed to cover her mouth, just in time._

_Yup it was all real. Not a fantasy, Not a dream, but pure reality. She felt blood rush up to her face, instantly. Her best friend just called her beautiful, not just that, but he kissed her forehead._

_'Damn Natsu, making me fall for him, Damn him.' She silently cursed still blushing. She admitted that to herself for a long time now, and she's not planning on telling him that. She wouldn't want to waste a friendship that took years to build stronger. 'Nope. I'd rather die inside than ruin a perfect friendship.'_

_With that, she let her eyes fall into a deep slumber._

"Oi Lucy! Are you here?" An all too familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She immediately stood up from the bathtub and dried herself, swiftly putting her clothes on. After that she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Finally, she turned the knob, to meet face to face with the guy that, almost everyday, occupied her thoughts.

"There you are. thought you would be there. Anyway, ready to go?" He asked, grinning. The grin that never fails to make her heart jump.

"Y-yeah. Where's Happy?"

"Told him to head first." He replied.

"Alright then. I'll just put on some make-up. Be back in a sec." She heard Natsu sigh. "You don't have to Luce. I already told you that..." He said, voice not too loud, not too soft.

She pretended she didn't know what he's talking about, and tried to ask him.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, dumbly.

"N-nothing Luce. Pretend I didn't say anything." He stuttered. and then she thought, There was definitely wrong with the fire mage. Definitely, and she was determined to find out why.

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" She asked, pretending she's applying some make-up which she stopped when Natsu spoke earlier.

"Psh. Nah, Of course not. I'm alright. Don't worry." He grinned again. Oh Natsu, such a carefree guy. 'I'll just put the worrying aside then.'

"Hm, okay I'm done. Come on, Natsu."

They walked out of the apartment, their mind set on going to the guild. Both were thinking about something. They would small talk every now and then, but just that. They were too close, their hands are practically bumping onto each other. Natsu's hands weren't behind his head, because he's not that bored to do that sort of position. So anyway, to solve that tiny problem, the fire mage solved it with a simple solution, he grabbed her hand, interlocking it with his. Lucy jumped a bit, feeling a warm hand touching hers.A tint of pink occupied its usual spot on her cheeks.

.

.

.

Mira almost fainted when she saw the two walking in the guild holding hands. The whole guild stared at them in awe. Lucy swiftly let go of his hand then went to the girls, trying to hide her blush. Which was now darker than Erza's hair. Almost all of the girls were at the bar.

The fire mage, just stood there...'Did she want me to let go of her so badly?' Complete and utterly disappointment. 'Maybe, she doesn't feel the same w-' A certain ice mage stopped him from his negative thoughts. "Yo flame breath!"

"What do you want, ice prick?"

"1 day left to go. Tomorrow's the day, you ready?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage the dragon slayer.

"I-I don't know,"

"Come on, Natsu, you need to do this, you might as well let Sting get her..." Gray teased, nudging him.

"Not that bastard. Alright, it can be a bit cliché, but I have a plan."

"That's it," The ice mage smiled.

"I'll need everyone's help."

"I knew you could think of something. what's your plan?" He asked, at that, he leaned into the ice mage's side, whispering something. When he was finished, the ice mage smirked.

"You're serious huh? Well, good luck. I'll ask the guild later." Natsu mumbled a thanks then went into some place of the guild. Then, A certain iron dragonslayer called him.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out. "What do you want, iron head?"

"What was that about?"

"Y-you heard that?"

"Of course I did, I'm a dragon slayer, dumb ass."

"Oh Alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

"Say, Lu-chan, what happened back there? Are you two together now?" Levy asked, making the blonde blush furiously.

"O-of course not! Why would you even think of that? Me and Natsu are best friends!" She defended.

"Oh really?" Cana teased.

"How long are you planning to keep your feelings from us?" Lisanna asked.

"Even you, L-Lisanna? I thought you liked Natsu?" The animal takeover mage shook her head. "Nope. We were playing House back then, don't worry about that." She winked.

"Besides, you don't need to keep it hidden from us, We already know." Mira flashed an angelic smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"WILL YOU ADMIT IT OR NOT." Erza shot her a death glare.

"I-I will! Gomen, Erza-san!"

"Good."

"So, _why_ did you hold hands?" The whole group's eyes were on her. Lucy's face heated up again.

"I don't really know..."

"Oh? Is that it?~" They teased more.

"N-Natsu grabbed my hand... our hands were bumping so I guess he just..." The blonde trailed off. She could practically camouflage with Erza's hair right now.

"He held it? Hm, Natsu seems to be less denser! This is good news. There's a chance you'll be together!" Mira squealed, along with the others.

"Ah, Lu-chan, you two would make such a cute couple!" Levy squealed, hearts floating in the background.

"Ha, Juvia doesn't have any love rival anymore!" They sweat-dropped at the water mage's statement.

"Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee would be really cute!" Wendy exclaimed. "How r-romantic." Charle managed to say.

"The dense idiots finally came to their senses. Only thing left now, is for you two, to get it over with and kiss already." Evergreen stated, her glasses sparkling.

"But, it's not fair." Lucy said, pouting. Still, awfully blushing. "Why are you only teasing me ? Shouldn't I tease you too?" She stared at the girls crowding around her.

"NOPE!"

AND THAT"S ALL I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE TEASING.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, Natsu's confession is near!)**

.

Lucy yawned, before flopping onto her bed. Not long after, a certain salmon-haired boy came through her window, smiling. Lying beside her. The blonde stirred a bit, trying to open her eyes to see who laid beside her, of course, she's not surprised. The one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

"Luce? You still awake?" He asked, peering over the said girl.

"Mmm."

"I can sleep here right?"

"Why should you?" She scoffed. Turning around to meet his eyes.

"'Cause, this might be the last day you'll ever see your best friend." Natsu pouted. 'Oh if only he knew how cute he looks when he pouts.' A faint blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Oh really? What about tomorrow? I can see you then." She stuck her tongue out, which he whined to.

"Come on, It's comfy in your bed. And I'll leave first thing in the morning, I promise."

"Hm...?"

"You'll never see me again!" He shouted, childishly.

"Natsu! I may not like the idea of you constantly barging into my house, but I _do _want to see you again." Lucy protested, then her face went completely ablaze, realizing what she had just said. "J-just not during the times I shower. I-I told you what time right?" She added, hopefully making the fire mage forget about what she replied earlier. Boy, she was wrong.

The fire mage smirked, completely ignoring what she added. "Aw, my best friend will miss me If I didn't go to her house anymore!"

"S-shut up! I'm going to bed!"

"But you are in bed, Luce."

"Heh, I'm sleeping. Goodnight!"

"So that means, I can sleep here?"

'I'm going to regret this...' She whispered under her breath. "Y-yeah." She turned around again, her back facing him. Not wanting him to see her completely tomato red face.

"Hm, time sure flies so fast. It's already Friday. Tomorrow's the day." He muttered.

"What's the occasion?" Lucy asked, curious if that was he was talking about days ago.

"N-nothing Luce. Goodnight." He choked out. The stellar mage sighed. He placed his arm on her waist again, just like all of the times he comes over and sleep into her bed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hm, alright." She sighed one last time before falling fast asleep. 'Guess she's that tired.' Natsu thought, hearing soft snoring.

"Don't worry too much, Lucy. You'll know soon. Which is tomorrow. And like I said earlier, this might be the last time you'll see your best friend, 'cause tomorrow, I think we'll barely be best friends. But complete and utterly awkward friends. I guess I'll hope for the best...at the same time expect the worst." Natsu whispered, before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day (The long awaiting daaaaaaaaay)

The celestial mage woke up, a narrow space beside her.

"Guess he already left..." Lucy immediately walked towards her bathroom, quietly.

.

.

Minutes later, already fresh and dressed up, she went towards the kitchen, seeing an unfamiliar sight in front of her.

A well made, (which looked extremely delicious) breakfast ,was sitting on her table. It was wrapped in foil, with a note stuck on it. She took the note then read it.

_Hi Luce! Told you I'd left first thing in the morning! _

_Hehe, don't worry, you'll see me again :) _

_anyway, you might be wondering who made this breakfast, _

_hm, WHO ELSE? ME OF COURSE._

"Really? I doubt it." She said, a smile playing on her lips. She read further.

_Yes really! How could you doubt your partner slash best friend? _

_I'm not that useless, you know!_

_so yeah, eat up and enjoy your meal._

_go to the guild afterwards._

_Bye!_

_-Natsu :)_

She giggled, folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"Well, that's the first." She removed the foil and started to eat the meal that the dragon slayer specially made for her. And when she took a bite and her eyes went wide, finding it surprisingly delicious. "Seriously, the first."

.

.

.

When she was done, she washed the plate and the utensils. After that, she did was she was told, head to the guild.

She locked the door to her apartment and left, her keys dangling from her belt. She walked by shops by shops, by shop. Stopping when she saw a familiar little girl wearing a cowboy hat.

"Hi Asuka!" She greeted the said girl, the girl smiled in return. "Oh you're here, Hello Lucy-nee!"

"You've been expecting me...?"

"Erm, I'm not allowed to say that..wait, oops! Uh, anyways, want some ice cream?" Asuka asked.

"Sure! Where's your dad?" She accepted, taking the vanilla ice cream from her. She beamed, "Yay! Hehe, He's with mommy!" She giggled. 'Aw, so cute!'

"Um, where are they?"

"Right here." Bisca answered, she jolted, shocked. Alzack. went to his daughter, carrying her in his arms.

"H-hello Bisca, Alzack."

"Hello and Bye! Hurry up."

"For what?"

"We'll let your mind do the wondering." Bisca winked. "Now run along."

"A-alright." Lucy said, waving, then walking away awkwardly.

She brushed off the awkward feeling and continued to enjoy her vanilla ice cream.

"Hi Lucy!" A brunette called out.

"Cana? Why aren't you at the guild?"

"Meh, that is an excellent question, and the excellent answer is..." ...She shrugged. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Anyway, do you want me to read the cards and see what's in store for you today?"

"Sure, I got time." Cana scanned the cards, placing them on a table, which was not there the first place. Cana winked, "Good news! Love, Surprises and Friendship. You'll be getting that a lot! And...Someone would no longer be your friend. "How is that good news? I'm gonna lose a friend!"

"Nah, you won't. I'll keep you in suspense!" Cana said, storming off away from her.

"Hm, Weird..." She finished the last of her vanilla ice cream, then kept walking.

"Lucy!" the said girl almost groaned, a lot of people sure likes to talk to her today.

"Lisanna? Why are you here?" She arched an eyebrow at the short-haired mage.

"Uh, for some reason." She smiled, "So yeah, I wanna ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you want an autograph of someone famous?" Lisanna leered to the blonde.

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Good! Here ya go!" She handed her, a board which according to her contains a signature on it.

"T-Thank you Lisanna! But what's the occasion?"

"You'll know soon! Oh and take care!" Lisanna transformed into a bird, then she flew away.

"Take care too!" When Lisanna was out of sight, she scanned the board, when she turned it over, she sweat dropped. "W-What the hell? This was the fake salamander's signature! Why the hell would I want this?" She remembers that day completely. Bora tricked her and a bunch of girls into riding on his ship, pretending to have a party, only to sell them. Good thing, Natsu came, beating the poser because he used the name of Fairy Tail. Learning, Natsu was the real salamander. and from there, that was the beginning of her, joining Fairy Tail.

"Wonder where she got it though? Natsu's the only one I know who has one..."

Suddenly, a wood doll appeared in front of her. "EEEEH? LAKI, ARE YOU HERE?"

"Lucy-chan! Sorry for scaring you!" Laki apologized, appearing out of nowhere.

"I-It's alright."

"Take this doll, take it as an apology!" Lucy glanced at the wood doll in front of her, handing her a _doll._ Which looked a bit like Kain Hikaru's. It looked a lot innocent than Kain's though.

"Um, thanks?"

"Sure thing! Farewell!" She waved, she waved back in return. Another weird incident. She stared at the doll, immediately remembering the 'Lucy Fire' incident from Tenrou.

"What is with people today?" She asked herself, holding the doll in her arms.

"Lucy-san!" The sky dragon slayer called her.

"W-Wendy?" She stared at the 12-year-old in front of her. "A-Are you wearing...a maid outfit?"

Wendy blushed crimson red. "Y-Yes. I volunteered."

"Volunteered? For what?"

"N-nothing! Anyway, as a maid, I should follow my master's request so Here." She handed her a photo.

"That's it?" Lucy looked at the photograph in front of her. It was Lucy, in the maid outfit she wore on the Duke Everlue mission. "Where'd you get this?"

"That's a secret. Hehe, Bye!" She ran away, leaving a dumbstruck celestial mage.

"What is with them today? Even Wendy's weird, trying out cosplay. The hell!" She was holding a lot in his arms right now. And she had a bad feeling a lot more is coming her way.

"Hello Lucy."

"E-Erza?"

"Would you like to have some cake?" The re-equip mage offered. "Natsu's expecting me at the guild, so maybe next time!" Erza laughed, "Nah, that idiot can wait." 'S-she laughed?'

"Well, Okay." Erza guided her to a cafe, when they were inside, Lucy saw a stage in front, curtains closed. Erza and her sat on a table then proceeded on eating the slice of cake that were already on it.

"Ohayo Minna-san! The play will soon start in a few seconds.. So sit back, relax, eat cake, and enjoy the show!" The host beamed. The audience clapped and whistled. The curtains opened, and a spotlight shone at the center of the stage.

A Princess appeared on the stage, a Mansion as her background.

She was living a happy life, then suddenly his father became harsh and locked her into a tower. Numerous princes came to her rescue but failed. Then one night, she had the courageous decision to escape the 50 feet high tower there was some bushes so she thought she could land safely. So She positioned herself, then leaped from the narrow edge. Right when she was falling, she regretted it, knowing it was a terrible idea. She prepared herself for the impact, but it never came. A dragon swooped out of nowhere and caught her. Turns out the dragon could turn into a human and was actually about the same age as her. They had a lot of adventures, obstacles, and hardships along the way, but it was still fun knowing they're together. Months passed, and they fell for each other. They lived happily, but not saying the ever after. They had a whole life ahead of them, all they could do now is enjoy themselves in each other's company. Like they said, Life is an endless journey. And that was the story of The Dragon and the Princess.

The actors and actresses bowed then exited the stage. Applause was heard, some were standing, still clapping. And to admit it, Lucy was one of them. Her and Erza were one of them.

"Enjoyed the play?" Erza asked, smiling. "I-I did! Thank you Erza-san!" She thanked. She nodded in response, "Sure thing Lucy. NOW HURRY UP NATSU'S STILL WAITING FOR YOU." Lucy shook, seeing the re-equip mage turn from a calm one, to an angry one.

"O-okay." Lucy walked out of the café, thinking back to the play.

_'That was one amazing play though, not your usual fairy tale. A dragon and a princess falling for each other. Instead of the regular one, which is a Prince and a Princess. To think Natsu did catch me from literally falling. That was the reason I fell- WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! STOP THINKING ABOUT NATSU, LUCY. DOESN'T MEAN THAT THAT PLAY MATCHED YOUR EXACT STORY, NOT THE LOCKING IN A TOWER THOUGH,AND THE DRAGON FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCESS PART, ALL OF THAT JUST CAME COINCIDENTALLY. THEY THOUGHT OF THAT SCRIPT, OKAY? OKAY. MAN, I FEEL CRAZY.'_

She continued to walk, seeing the guild at a distance. She sighed heavily, but in relief. "Lu-chan!" She face palmed, '_not again.'_

"L-Levy-chan? Not you too." At that the bookworm giggled softly, "Hm, yup! Anyway, I just found the time to search something in a library that I haven't read before. And I found this!" Levy brought out a book. "About cherry blossoms? W-what for?"

"I don't know. Somehow it just felt _interesting._"_ 'W-what is she on about?'_ She opened the book to see a bunch of cherry blossoms in the pictures. And the part where Fairy Tail played bingo at, she was not there but she remembered it clearly. She was really sick back then, then just when she just woke up from an afternoon nap, she saw the colorful tree in a pot, on a boat. Then, learning the next day, that it was Natsu _and_ Happy who uprooted the tree for her. She had good friends.

"Er...okay." She just said in response. Levy arched her left eyebrow at the blonde. "Aw, you don't like it Lu-chan?'

"N-No it's just that.." She trailed off, when she was interrupted by the solid script mage. "How about this book though? The genre is Mystery, Fantasy and a bit of Horror."

"Hm? What's the story?"

"I think it's about a phantom who's invisible..." Oh god, this is killing her. Thinking back to the time she almost vanished completely in the world, if it wasn't for..._Natsu._ She cringed, '_Why the hell does almost everything today that came across me, has got to do with Natsu? Gaaah.'_

"N-nah, that's okay Levy-chan. I'll read it after you. Right now, I need to head to the guild. Natsu might be mad at me, making him wait there for so long, Who knows, maybe he picked a job for the Team." Levy laughed.

_'Another one?'_ "Hehe, Okay Lu-chan, keep thinking that. I'll be heading first." With that, she ran swiftly to the guild, leaving the books in my hand. Door closing when she was inside.

'What was that all about?'

She opened the guild doors, expecting a rampage. But all she saw was the fire dragon slayer, grinning at her from across the guild.

"Morning Luce, Glad you're safe."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Anyway, where's everyone?" Natsu chuckled, _'D-did he blush?'_

"Don't worry about it Lucy! Wanna grab something to eat?" _'Is he...NO. don't get your hopes up.'_

"Sure. But um, I'm just going to put these down." Lucy said, looking at the things the girls gave her earlier.

"Oh. Where'd you get that from?" Natsu asked, still grinning. She settled down the fake salamander's signature.

"From Lisanna," Then the doll. "Laki."

The photo. "From Wendy. And these two books from Levy. Do you know what's the occasion today? My friends kept popping out of the blue earlier. Giving me gifts and what not. Weird gifts. It's not even my birthday."

"Did you get anything else? or did you watch anything?

"Well, a vanilla ice cream from Asuka. And Cana gave me a card reading. Oh right, Erza made me watch "

"Vanilla eh?"

"You know something?" Lucy questioned, keeping her eyes on the fire mage whilst he looked away.

"Nothing~ A-Anyway, what was the play about? was it good?"

"About a Dragon and a Princess having an amazing journey. It was amazing how the dragon just swooped down to save the falling princess. After that.. months and months and eventually they fell in love with each other. And Yeah. Damn right it was good! I want to have that kind of life."

"Don't you remember anything, L-Lucy? About all of those things?" A tint of pink creeping up to his cheeks. "To be honest?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah." He signaled her to continue.

"First, the fake signature. That was the most nostalgic. The day we met at Hargeon. Me, You and Happy." She smiled at the thought.

"The doll...when we fought Kain Hikaru, back at Tenroujima."

"Then the photograph, Our first real mission. The Daybreak..."

"The play...when you caught me at that Phantom Lord accident, and about that Starry Sky incident."

"The books. Cherry Blossoms, when you uprooted the tree for me...and When I was invisible, you were the one who remembered me." Natsu smiled, His hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"All in all, T-Thank you." Natsu pulled her in his arms, "That's alright."

"Anyway, where are we going to eat?" Suddenly, Mira emerged from the bar counter.

"Right here!"

"EEEEEH? How long have you been here?"

"The whole time." The barmaid said, handing them two plates of food, and two drinks, putting them on a table, that Lucy never noticed before. Then she went back to the bar, hiding again.

"Okay?" The two mages sat across each other, eating quietly.

"So uh, when was this table here?"

"A few minutes ago. "

"Erm..okay then." Awkward.

Not long after, they were finished.

"Say Lucy, I have something to tell you..."

"W-What is it?" Before Natsu could respond, a song came on. It was a song for slow dancing.

"First though...shall we dance?" He half-smiled, not sure if she's going to accept. Fortunately, she did.

"Sure..." Looking at the dragon slayer, wondering why he's acting different. "Good."

"I'm surprised you still know how to dance." She stated, as they danced inside the guild. "Of course, I had a pretty good teacher." Natsu grinned at the blonde. "Lisanna huh? Back at that Velveno incident." Lucy looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Who told you it was Lisanna? You of course! Even at the end of that job, you were the one who danced with me. Troia was gone, but I wanted to enjoy it!"

"Really now? Erm, just say what you want to say. I'm tired." She lied. She was still having doubts. Sure she wanted to dance with him again. But, she just don't want to get her hopes high again. Natsu frowned.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just say it alright? I'm really tired." She continue to say, and Natsu could tell she was lying.

"I won't say it until you tell me what's wrong." He stared at her brown orbs. She didn't reply.

"Luce?" Still nothing.

"Luce!" With that, she finally summed up all the courage, and tell it to him straight.

"'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET MY HOPES HIGH AGAIN, ALRIGHT!? I DON'T WANT TO HOLD ON TO HOPE THAT I KNOW WILL NEVER BE THERE. EVER. SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AND I'M OUT OF HERE." She shouted, turning her back against him.

"Hope?" Natsu can feel himself almost smiling.

"YES, NATSU. HOPE. SINCE YOU'RE TOO DENSE TO REALIZE IT, I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!" Lucy wasn't expecting any reply. "You know what? Tell me what you're going to say next time. I'm not in the mood." The celestial mage headed towards the door, when a strong arm caught her wrist, then he pulled her, hugging her from behind.

"I think I'm gonna say it today."

"Let me go Natsu. Don't make everything worse than it already is." Lucy tried to escape his grip, but of course, he was too strong.

"Worse? Look, I love you too, okay?" He rested his chin on her head. "Stop lying."

"I'm not. If I am, would I plan all of this?"

"What all of this?"

"I planned the whole thing. The girls giving you something to remember about the times we had, us eating, then dancing so you'll remember that Velveno mission..." Some doubts.

"Y-you're not lying? All of this could be a coincidence..." Natsu let go of her, then turning her so she could face him, and immediately captured her lips. Not wasting a minute. Lucy's eyes were shot wide open. But eventually, she closed her eyes, and sank into the kiss. Of course, they are still humans, they need air. So they pulled away.

"Well, that's a weird coincidence." He grinned. "I guess so.." All traces of doubts gone.

"I wanted to say it to you first, then you beat me to it, I never knew you'd be the one who'd spill the beans. I never even knew you'd feel the same."

"Same here." He rested her forehead on hers. "Oh and Luce?"

"Hm?"

"I forgot to tell you another thing..." He grinned more.

"What?"

"The whole guild's been here the whole time." He whispered. As if on cue, and well they know it was on cue, Runes beeped and the whole guild appeared before them, Smiles across their faces.

"I knew flame-head's plan would work!"

"A new couple! Kyaaa!"

"Nice going, Lu-chan!"

"Our Natsu's finally growing up!"

"Who knew being dense would have its effects?"

"I can't believe it, I'm so Happy!"

"They luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurv each other!"

"S-So romantic!"

"No more love rival, Gray-sama~"

"I can't believe you were jealous of me, Lucy-chan!"

"Confessing is being A MAN!"

"S-shut up, Elfman! You don't even know how!"

"Then I'm going to confess to you! I'M A MAN!"

"W-what?"

"Kawaiii!"

"Natsu-nii, you're amazing! Hey Wendy?"

"Hm?"

"Want to...grab dinner tonight?"

"S-sure Romeo!"

"Kyaaa. another one!"

"I feel alone. Haha!"

"Gihee, I'll be here."

"And another!"

"Charle, want some fish?"

"O-okay!"

"More kawaii!"

"Ohayo minna-san!"

"Even Jellal's here to celebrate!"

"J-jellal?"

"So guys, shall we party? I'm ready to drink more booze!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aye sir!"

And with that, the whole guild celebrated, screaming, shouting, a grin plastered on their faces.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait. So since it took so long I made this long chapter. I still can't believe how long I made this chapter! Woo! Okay, I'll be doing another two-shot.**

**Ja ne!~**


End file.
